


Couch Time

by bellafeir



Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Reltionship, Hoodies, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oversized hoodie, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), handjob, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafeir/pseuds/bellafeir
Summary: When George joins Dream on the couch, Dream doesn't expect him not to be wearing any pants.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082114
Comments: 10
Kudos: 671
Collections: MCYT, you've read this fucker :]





	Couch Time

**Author's Note:**

> this one is super short- more of an imagine

Dream was watching TV in his living room, relaxing on a comfortable reclining chair in a t-shirt and jeans, when George stepped out of the hallway to his left. George looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He wore Dream's green sweatshirt even though it was clearly too big for him, reaching just above his knees. Dream was flustered simply just looking at his boyfriend with that expression.

George bit his lip and slowly walked over to Dream. He sat down as Dream held out his arms, welcoming George into his chest. He snuggled into Dream's lap, back against Dream's chest, and focused on what he was watching on the TV.

Dream leaned back into the recliner a bit more, the footrest raising to the full height. He burrowed his nose into George's clean-smelling hair and wrapped his arms around him. Unconsciously, one hand lowered and laid to rest upon George's thigh. Dream's eyes were focused back onto the TV and he started to rub his hand up and down George's hip, beginning to venture under the hem of the oversized sweatshirt. George squirmed and rubbed his legs together over Dream's. Dream couldn't figure out why he was acting so weird. Eyes glued to the screen, he moved his hand up farther and farther, expecting to hit the shorts he had assumed George was wearing...

But then his hand went far enough up to his George's hip bone and he suddenly realized exactly why George had been acting the way he had.

He pressed his lips to George's neck, placed a tiny peck, and then brought his mouth to George's ear. "You're not wearing anything under there, are you..."

George blushed at Dream's low tone.

Dream graced a hand lightly over George's dick. It was indeed hard, and George reacted, pressing his back more firm against Dream's chest. Dream continued petting it, a smug look plastered to his face.

"Muh-" George let out a little muffled noise, bending one of his legs like girls do when they sleep but flipped because he was resting on his back.

"What was that Georgie?" Dream teased him.

"More," George muttered softly, looking up at Dream again with puppy dog eyes. George reached up and felt the stubble on his cheek and then let his hand slide to the side side of Dream's neck, laying to lightly rest there.

Dream lifted the sweatshirt edge and uncovered George's hard member, the cold air making George whine with impatience and arch his back slightly.

Dream leaned into George's ear again. "You're so beautiful."

George would never be able to get enough of Dream's low tone.

After a few more pets out in the open air, Dream began. He stroked George's dick, right below the tip with just 3 fingers, very softly. His pointer and ring finger stroked George under his shaft while his thumb laid at the top, right below the head.

George leaned his head back and buried his head into Dream's neck, whimpering at Dream's movement.

"Clay-" George's small noises were adorable to Dream. They were so desperate. It was amazing how much pleasure you could get out of the smallest of movement.

Dream went on with his fingers around George's member. Small, delicate, but intricate movements; up and down, up and down. George was going crazy. he brought his other leg up and bent it too. Both of his legs were now up and open for Dream, George's eyes rolling to the back of his head as Dream carried on with his heavenly touch.

Pre-cum was evident on George's tip.

George brought the hand that wasn't occupying its light rest upon Dream's neck to his mouth and he bit the fabric of the sweatshirt to muffle himself.

George was getting close. Just as his muscles were about to lace themselves with tension, Dream stopped. He brought his arm up and bent it behind his head as a makeshift headrest. George removed his hand from Dream's neck in confusion from the sudden loss of pleasure. Dream's eyes were focused on the TV, a "poker face" clearly evident on his expression.

George wanted to open his mouth but he knew better.

***

A few minutes passed and George had almost lost his hope of cumming before he noticed Dream shift again. He untucked his arm from behind his head and set in George's chest, unhurriedly drawing little circles in the fabric with his finger as he chuckled at the TV.

George's legs were still bent up, and his dick still lay hard on his stomach. He didn't dare move. Dream's hand moved down again. It brushed against George's tip unintentionally and George let out another quiet noise.

Dream, eyes fixed ahead, took this as an invitation to start stroking him again. And again, just as last time, only used three delicate fingers. He went much faster this time, forcing George back into his high.

"Mmhhhh," George tried to raise his legs higher and shut his eyes, tilting his chin back. His hands went to his mouth to cover his blushing face, and to further muffle his sweet whimpers.

The way Dream was being with him was _really_ turning George on. His hands made George feel so good. It was as if he was just Dream's toy. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and all George could do was moan.

He felt a familiar pull in his abdomen and let out another muttered groan. Dream noticed this, and went even faster for a few seconds, before abruptly pulling his hand away for the second time.

George let out a throaty groan in protest. Dream was edging him. Sure it felt good, but it was sexually frustrating and George just wanted to cum. His tip was _really_ wet.

Dream's hand went to George's jaw this time, tilting George's lips to his. They kissed tenderly and George opened his mouth slightly, allowing Dream to slip his tongue in. Their kisses were drawn out and passionate. There was no rush. Dream's hand cupped George's cheek and they kissed "even deeper" (if that was even possible.)

They broke apart after a while, panting. Dream put his hand back around George's dick and started to stroke right below the head again, the outer skin moving over the base of the tip. It covered and uncovered it, delivering unexplainable pleasure straight to George's spine.

"Please let me cum this time," George begged, breathless.

"Don't cover your mouth this time," Dream responded, confident.

And so George didn't. Instead, he let out a loud whimper when Dream began to go faster again, just like the times he had before. This time though, he was already built up. George grabbed onto Dream's arm, right at the elbow. His mouth hung open when Dream finally wrapped his other fingers around George's painfully erect dick and pumped it from base to tip.

"UNH, Clay..." He was being much more vocal without the sweatshirt sleeves stuffed in his mouth.

Dream picked up his pace and George let out another slutty moan, arching his back as far as it could go. George twitched in Dream's hands, and all the cum that had built up came spurting out onto the sweatshirt.

George went limp on Dream's lap, lungs heaving.

"Here, stand up," Dream smiled, lovestruck. He chuckled at George's innocent red face.

George managed to stand and Dream followed, his lap now empty. He stood in front of George, grinning down at him, and gripped the bottom of the sweatshirt, lifting it up and pulling it off of George.

Dream threw the dirty sweatshirt into the laundry closet across the room, reached out to the recliner, grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around George, pulling him close.

He kissed George passionately, once on the lips and George kissed him back.

"I love you," Dream pulled away, their noses touching. "Now, go get yourself cleaned up. I'll throw that in the wash and get some popcorn and hot cocoa ready. We can watch a movie." He smiled.

George, blushing, nodded and hurried away, looking forward to the night ahead.


End file.
